Starclan Academy
by Mizu Dachi Ookami
Summary: This is a story that says if the clan cats were humans in a highschool. I'm fully aware there are other starclan academy stories, but this is not like any of them.
1. Fire Star Toby

**Starclan Academy**

_Episode One_

Hey, I'm not really sure about how to do the whole greeting thing so I'm just gonna tell it to you straight; I'm Fire Star. Well, not exactly. That's just a nickname. My real name is Toby Star. The reason why I'm called 'Fire' is because of my fire-red hair and bright orange streaks that go through it. Despite what you may think now, I didn't dye my hair. No, it's a natural color... for _me_ anyways. My mom always thought I was special. I'm a junior in high school. I have a lot of friends throughout Starclan Academy, but most are in the same grade as me or younger. Not a lot are seniors; Although, I really look up to my senior ally, Blue Star. Blue is also a nickname, her real name is Mae Star. And no, she is not related to me; just the same last name. Some people in our school has the last name 'Star' but aren't even CLOSE to being related. She got HER nickname from her bluish gray hair. But my best friend of all time is Gray Stripe. He is a real good friend. His real name is Oliver Stripe. Oh, and I'm so fortunate to have a really sweet girlfriend, Sand Storm.

"Hey Fire!" a familiar voice was running towards me from behind.

"Hey Jay!" I yelled back. A close friend. He's a sophomore.

"Yo, man, we gotta get to class! Can't ya hear the bell, or are you daydreaming again?" he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to the front doors of Starclan Academy. I am STILL in awe about how Jay Feather can maneuver so easily around our school. Why? Because he's blind. His pale blue eyes imitate seeing, like he's actually able to. He trips up now and then, but you got to give him some credit.

"Hey Jay, holdup!" he looked back and whipped his head around again.

"What Fire? I know my way to class, you know that!"

"No, I know you know but Mouse Fur is coming out of her lair." he instantly slowed down to a walk, even though we were late. Madame Elise Fur, or Mouse Fur as we call her, is the principal of the school. Her grey matted hair looks like a rats nest, hence the name. She gets furious over every little thing anyone does. The only 'thing' that can calm her down in her tyrant rampage is Blue. I still don't know how she does it. Mouse Fur just listens to her seductive reasoning and calms down enough to walk away. I guess it's just a palpable feeling you get from Blue, like hypnosis. Still, Mouse Fur is not to mess around with.

"Boys," she boomed, "Aren't we a little late?" I hate it when she stops us and talks. Time just goes on forever. Sweat rolls down both of our faces but, thankfully, I have a 'get out of jail free' card.

"Sorry Ma'am, but Jay was walking around aimlessly in the parking lot. I had to get him." I lowered my voice to a whisper, "He's blind remember." Jay got this distant look on his face, he was totally playing along.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened, but after I was dropped off, I stepped in a pothole or something and completely lost my sense of directions!" he threw his hands in the air to make a point.

"Hmph. Very well. Make sure you get to class. I'll excuse you this time but do it again and-" she wade a creak sound while cutting her throat with an invisible line from her finger.

"Yes Ma'am." we said in unison. She made a 180º turn on her high heel and walked away to sniff out the delinquents trying to skip class.

"Phew, that was close!" he said, then he punched me in the arm.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

"That, Fire, was to say 'thanks for using me'. You just love using ME to get out of trouble, don't you?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"*sigh* Whatever. I got to go to my next class, Fire. You better get there to. See ya." he made a beeline straight to the _science class_.

"Bye." I had to get to _history_. Ugh. Wait... What's this? An I.O.U, from Blue?... She must've seen us get chewed out from Mouse! "You bet you owe me!" I mutter.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Blue Star Mae

**Starclan Academy**

_Episode Two_

Hey, I'm Mae Star, or Blue as everyone calls me. I'm a senior in Starclan Academy. I'm called 'Blue' because of my blueish gray hair. It's a natural color, although I think it should look this way when I'm fifty. Oh well. No one in the school notices it or really cares about it, I'm just happy that Oak Heart was able to look past it and be my boyfriend. He is SO dreamy! Oak is just a nickname though. He loves climbing oak trees and the name just stuck. His real name is Tyron. Speak of the angels, here he comes!

"Hey Blue!" I love it when he says that!

"Oak Heart!" I run all the way into his arms.

"I was walking to the school, you want to join me?"

"Of course! Maybe we can catch up with Jay and Fire."

"Maybe, they seem to be going pretty fast though."

"Thats alright." *riiiiiiing!*

"Blue, thats the bell. We better go!"

"Yeah." we both run up to the Academy, hands intertwined. We open up the door to find Fire and Jay getting chastised by Mouse Fur. The only good thing about our principal is when she is punishing someone, no one else matters.

"Blue, we can't afford to get stopped by Madame. She has caught us to many times before. And Jay is with him, he's not completely helpless..."

"Yeah Oak, you're right. I'll leave them an I.O.U." I quickly sketch it out on a slip of paper, dropping it on the floor, praying FIRE picks it up.

"I'm ready, lets go." Oak puts his arm around me and we walk silently to _language arts_. Mr. Halftail, we call Mr. Hall that because he always wears this musician type coat with half a 'tail', chastises us because we were late again and we fall to our seats. His subject is SO boring. He tries to make it interesting, but the time always crawls like a snail. The only good thing about this class is when Halftail gets cut short by the bell.

"Thank goodness!" I hear White Storm mutter beside me. We call Samson that because his hair is as white as a sheet. "I thought it was never going to end!"

"Wait class!" we all turn to Halftail's gruff voice before he speaks again. "Your homework is to write a four page essay on Shakespeare's play we just read today." mummers of complaint ripples through the class. I was only saved when Oak brushes the hair aside on my forehead and kisses me. *sigh* He sure knows how to make a girl happy.

"I have to go. See you at _lunch_."

"Bye, Oak." I stare after Oak when he saunters out of the room. When he leaves, standing in his place, Fire's bright, green eyes are staring right at me. Uh-oh. I forgot about his quarrel with Mouse Fur this morning. This is not going to be pretty.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Lion Blaze Daren

**Starclan Academy**

_Episode Three_

Hey. I'm Lion Blaze, Jay's brother. I'm also a sophomore in high school. Yeah, yeah I know. My real name is Daren Blaze, I am called lion because apparently I have a temper like a lion and my 'crazy' golden hair looks like a mane.

I changed my last name from 'Feather' to 'Blaze' because, you know, it sounds better and 'Feather' is to _girly. _My brother doesn't have the same feeling though. I'm just enjoying myself by watching Blue get chewed out by Fire.

"I was _dyeing _back there! Couldn't you have helped?"

"Yeah, well, you had Jay! I heard you used the easy way out, I couldn't risk it! You seemed _fine._" haha! Just watching them bicker makes me laugh. Is that wrong? Well, at least I was on time.

"Hey Lion." ahhh, my sweet, sweet love throws her arms around me. I return the gesture with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Heather Tail."

"You want to know how to make my life sweeter?" her fingers touch my cheek and brush to my chin and then to the other cheek.

"What?"

"When lunch is on you. It's the least you could do for ditching me to play _basketball_."

"I thought you were cool with it though!"

"Of course. _I'm_ always the one who has to be _cool._" she whips her hair around and crosses her arms.

"Awww, come on baby! Fine, Lunch is on me." she grabs my coat collar and pulls me close to her face.

"I knew you see it my way, Lion Blaze. *hehe*"

"Alright, we should go then... Halftail is watching."

"He always wants to rat us out, huh? Lets go." she grabs my hand and speeds off towards the _lunch room_.

"Hey Jay, hey Fire." the two 'early birds' sat next to us. Lunch was yet again _gruel._ "How was Mouse Fur?"

"Do you really want to know?" Fire eyed his food like it was a dangerous chemical. It probably was. "She was more frazzled then she _usually _is."

"Come on, Fire! How bad could it be?"

"Lion, her hair was down, brushed, and she had makeup on!"

"Ohhh thats bad... and just weird..."

"Come on you guys! Grow up! What you are seeing is a result of a _date_."

"Gross Heather! Why would you even think that?"

"Oh grow up, Fire."

"You're the last person to tell me to grow up! I'm older than everyone at this table!"

"Not anymore." Blue says, sitting down next to Fire and bringing Oak with her.

"Hey, I'm still mad at you." Fire said, waggling his finger at her.

"No you're not. I can tell."

"I hate it when you do that Jay!"

"You have to admit it's pretty cool though."

"Whatever. What up anyways Blue?"

"Oh you know. Same ol', same ol'. Although, I did hear Jay has a _girlfriend_." Jay's eyes got as big as dinner plates. Haha! I love getting some dirt on my bro!

"No I don't!"

"Oh! Jay has a girlfriend!"

"Shut-up Fire!"

"Hey man, its cool. We knew you weren't old enough! Hehe!" I am laughing so hard right now!

"Hey you guys! Lay off of him. Thats what I _heard._ I didn't say it was true. Where is Sand Storm and Gray Stripe though? Haven't seen them since last period."

"Now that I think about it, I have seen them either! I wonder what they're doing..."

"Who cares, Fire? We still have a Jay and Girl dilemma."

"Lion... Didn't I tell you to _LAY OFF_ him?"

"Alright, alright. We have to go anyways. Lunch is over." I get up to leave and Heather sneaks a kiss on my cheek. She waves goodbye and walks off. All I can do is stare after. This is going to be a good day!

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Leaf Pool Diane

**Starclan Academy**

_Episode Four_

Hi, I'm Diane Pool, or Leaf Pool as people calls me. I'm a sophomore in high school. I got my nickname because I love the color green and Grass Pool or Tree Pool just didn't sound right. I'm in _art_ right now as well as my sister Squirrel Flight. She got her nickname because she is always so hyper and energetic, she's also a sophomore. She changed her last name from 'Pool' to 'Flight' because she liked it better. Her real name is Susan Flight. The art teacher, Tall Star is far from boring in this class. We gave Mr. Star his nickname because he is SO tall. If I have to guess, he is _at least _seven feet. He makes sure everyone has an awesome time in art. Ugh. Crow Feather and Night Cloud just walked in. Crow was my boyfriend, but he is no more. He dumped me for _Night Cloud_. He wasn't all that good anyways. We gave Crow his nickname because his spiky black hair is so crazy and Night, because she is so... dark. Yeah she just has a creepy feeling about her. Well, that _tramp_ suits the little devil.

"Leaf, you aren't over him yet, are you?"

"Huh? Oh it's you, Squirrel. No, I'm WAY over that creep. In fact I may have someone else in mind."

"Ooh, really! Who?"

"Hehe... I don't know..."

"I knew it! You aren't over him!"

"No, no. I'm telling the truth when I say I'm over him."

"That's right, sister! You find someone _way _better than that loser!" I hope she's right.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Crow! No, no we weren't talking about you at all!"

"I can tell when you're lying, Leaf."

"Oh, go suck a _crow's feather._" that really hit him in a bad spot. Great job Squirrel! You always did have my back!

"Oh, leave the little wannabe's here Crow. We have _better_ things to do than waste our time with _children_. Lets go."

"I'm right behind you, _cutie pie._" he stuck his nose in my face and walked away.

"Oh, the NERVE!"

"I know, Leaf. What a pompous jerk."

"Hey Squirrel! Hey Leaf!"

"Ooh look! Bramble Claw is coming!" when the brown-haired young man walked in, Squirrel couldn't stop staring. I have NO clue what she see's in him. Bramble's real name is Sam Claw. He gets his nickname from the fact he gets cut up so much from hiking. Yes, bramble does a number to your skin if you run through it constantly. I swear there has to be nothing but air in his head. "Hey Bramble!"

"Hi Bramble."

"So what cha guys doing?"

"Just having a fantastic time painting."

"You seem down in the dumps Leaf. Whats wrong?" before I could answer Squirrel pipes in.

"She had a run in with Crow and Night."

"Oh."

"Would you guys stop it! Whenever I happen to cross his path you guys just can't stop trying to mother me. I _can_ take care of myself!"

"Alright, we're sorry. We're sorry. Anyways I have to go Squirrel."

"So soon?"

"Yeah I just stopped in here to say hi. I'm supposed to be in _band_ right now."

"The old bathroom trick?" "Yes, Leaf. The bathroom trick. The _band leader_ should be getting a little suspicious right now. See ya!" before he left he gave Squirrel a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye!" Squirrel bit her lip. "He is so dreamy."

"I'm happy for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgot."

"It's okay." *riiiing!* "Thats the bell. See you later, Squirrel!"

"See ya!" I pick up my stuff and walk out of the room when someone barrels right into me. "Hey would you watch where you're-" I stop when I see the face of the new kid, Storm Fur or Leon Fur. He's a sophomore. I'm not exactly sure where he got his nickname being new and all. I can't shake this feeling though... he might be the 'I don't know' that I was talking about!

"I'm sorry about that... Leaf?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'm sorry."

"Would you stop staring at me like that?"

"Oh, I was staring? Sorry. I.. I got to go."

"Oh, ah, okay." Storm made a beeline for the hall. Hmmm. This might actually be a good day after all!

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Gray Stripe Oliver

**Starclan Academy**

_Episode Five_

Hey, my name is Gray Stripe. I'm a junior in high school. My real name is Oliver Stripe, but I got my nickname from my grey hair. It's natural but kind of demeaning if you know what I mean. But I have great friends such as Fire Star and Blue Star and a great girlfriend, Millie Light. Millie is a Junior too. I use to have a girlfriend named Silver Stream(her real name was Samantha) but she had to move. I'm lucky though to have found a woman that loves me as much as I love her! I will never let her go!

"Gray! I missed you so much!" Mille!

"Millie! So did I! Too bad we don't have the same subjects together..." she threw herself into my arms. Oh how I love her!

"I know. But at least we can see each other in between, right?"

"Definitely." I kissed her cheek.

"Oh Gray..."

"Oh Millie..."

"Hey Gray!" huh what? Who ruined this moment? I will _kill_! Oh it's Fire. Guess I'll let him live. I mean we were friends since childhood.

"Hi Fire..."

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" it was Millie who answered this time.

"It's okay Fire. We have the next period together. What did you want?" that's right. I _did_ sign up for _chorus_ for her. Thats a relief.

"You know Jay right?"

"Of course."

"Well, I believe he has a little someone someone in mind! You know what I'm talking about?" I answered this time.

"No really? He has a _girlfriend_?"

"Gray, how can that be so unbelievable?"

"I don't know, Millie. He always just seemed to be, well, by himself."

"That's what I thought to you guys! But I've been seeing Jay eye someone and shy away whenever I asked him about it, but at lunch today, I confirmed my suspicions."

"What happened?" Millie queried.

"Well, when Blue made a comment that suggested Jay had taken a liking to someone, he _immediately_ tried to defend himself, which concludes he likes a girl; and I just might know who she is."

"Who, who!" this is beginning to get interesting!

"Willow Shine!"

"Willow Shine?" I couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Whenever she comes around he starts babbling like an idiot, which is so unlike him. He's always so-"

"Calm and collected. This is so exciting!"

"Millie, I thought you weren't interested in this?"

"Fire, it got interesting when the _romance_ came in! So what's Jay gonna do?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to butt into his love life yet, but if he starts to drown... I'm going to come in and give him my professional expertise."

"Since when did you have _professional expertise _on this?"

"Aw, com'n Gray! Sand Storm likes me, so I have to have something... right?"

"Not necessarily."

"What kind of friend are you?"

"The one you _love_."

"Whatever." his sarcastic tone always meant he was playing. We have these little 'spats' a lot. Just goes to say how tight we are. "Speaking about Sand Storm, I have to go now. See you later!"

"Bye! Now, where were we?"

"I believe, Gray, I was going to return your kiss." she leaned up and kissed me on the forehead. "We have to go to _chorus_ now, huh?"

"I guess so. May I take this walk?" I held out my hand.

"Yes you may." and we made it towards the _chorus room_. By the way, Sand Storm's real name is Mia Storm. She got her nickname from her sandy brown hair. I still can't bring myself to tell Fire why me and Sand was missing at lunch though... he might not like it.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Sand Storm Mia

**Starclan Academy**

_Episode Six_

Mia Storm here; a junior in high school! Or Sand Storm if you want a more casual setting. But don't get _too_ casual, I have a boyfriend. He's the most awesomest guy in the world; Fire Star! Or Toby if you must. We all call him Fire though. Speaking of guys, the new kid is coming my way.

"Hey! It's Storm Fur, right?"

"Ah, yeah..."

"Are you nervous or something?"

"I don't know... are you?"

"Um.. no. Did you run into Crow or Night?"

"No, worse. Leaf."

"What? Do you like her?"

"What! No! It's just that I- I-.. hey! I like your necklace!"

"He he... Thanks... Fire gave it to me. Anyway, why is Leaf worse?"

"Oh, I don't know. But I did _actually_ run into her, literally."

"Oh don't worry about it! Leaf's cool, she won't hold a grudge. Other people in this school might though. It's lucky you ran into her!"

"Ah, yeah. Sure."

"Hey, how did you get your nickname anyways?"

"Oh, you wouldn't care. I mean- say, where's the _band room_?"

"Com'n, don't change the subject! I really want to know how you got it!"

"Huh? Oh! I got my nickname because, for some reason, people think I change moods like a storm changes. Quickly! Wonder why..."

"Yeah, I wonder." this guy is a little weird, still he's cool in a way. I mean he _is _the first person to notice my necklace. I guess he's not so bad after all. "You wanted to know where the _band room_ was right?"

"Ah, yeah!"

"Well, I actually have that next period, like you! I get to help with the bands performance with Fire. The band leader apparently thinks we are naturals... We can walk there together, ok? But don't get fresh with me, got it!"

"No problemo. Hey, you guys have a school newspaper? Too cool! Lets go! Onward to the _**band room**_!" wow, I'm gonna have to get use to this guy.

-"Well, here we are!"

"Hey Sand! Sorry I'm so late! I missed you at lunch too!"

"Oh yeah, that."

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Hey this is Storm Fur! He's going to be in _band_ for this period!"

"The new kid, huh? Nice to meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Storm! Nice to meet you too!"

"Yeah... Well we can't stand out here forever."

"Yeah Fire, let's go!"

"Wait, before we go, I need to do something."

"What Fi-" before I could finish, Fire grabbed me and kissed me on the cheek. Wow! Like I said: Best Boyfriend Ever!

"Oh Fire! Wait... the kid is still here..."

"It's ok! I'm mature... enough." Great! Thats a 'relief'. "Ok, lets go!"

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Jay Feather

**Starclan Academy**

_Episode Seven_

Hi, I'm Jay Feather. I'm a sophomore in high school. I've come a pretty far way, considering I'm blind. That's right I'm blind. My pale blue eyes can't see a thing. I manage though. I probably 'see' better than most people. I can find my way around as well as a seeing person can, so I'm not complaining. But I do wish I _could_ see the beauty of the world.

"Hey Jay!" oh-no! It's... Willow Shine. She got her nickname since she's absolutely fascinated with trees. Her real name is Diana Shine.

"H-h-hi... Willow..."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

"That's good. I just needed to tell you something."

"Whats up?"

"I noticed at _lunch_ Sand and Gray were nowhere to be found-"

"Yeah, I remember talking about that at _lunch_ today."

"Right, I found out where they actually were though!"

"Really? Where were they?"

"You gotta promise that you won't tell ANYONE."

"My lips are sealed."

"Well, when I went outside to get some fresh air, Sand and Gray were talking about... something. When I was about to go inside, I witnessed Sand hug Gray!"

"Not even!"

"Mhmmmm. I don't know what went on but, something seems fishy."

"Com'n Willow! Sand wouldn't cheat on Fire or Gray on Millie... would they?"

"Maybe you're right, but still..."

"Maybe you should just ask us." I was so intent on the conversation, I didn't hear Gray sneak up on us.

"Gr-Gray! We-we- This isn't what it looks-"

"Shush, Jay. I don't want to hear your excuse. If all you know are rumors, they won't get you anywhere. If you really want to know... _**ask**_."

"What were you doing?"

"Willow..."

"It's ok, Jay. The lady asked a question, so I shall answer. It's the school play."

"What?"

"Don't be so dense, Jay. Me and Sand signed up since we like drama. Unfortunately, we both got the lead roles. In this play, it's all about romance. You can probably see where this is going."

"Yeah..."

"We decided we wouldn't tell our dates we were going to have to... K-I-S-S... but apparently our tracks weren't covered enough."

"Why didn't you quit?"

"I don't give up, Willow, and neither does Sand."

"Why don't you just tell them? I think they'll understand."

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it. But this is _my _battle, so don't interfere or tell anyone, got!"

"We promise." we both said.

"Good. I gotta go now. Bye!"

"See ya. Whew that was close."

"I'll say! Um, Willow?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something..."

"Quest away."

"Well..." should I tell her? I don't know, I could be rejected... but this is big. I might not get another chance. Oh, this is so- *riiiiing!*

"I'm sorry, Jay! Can you tell me later? I have to go!" No! No! Wait! I really wanted to ask her something! I-I-I-... Oh, oh well... I guess it won't hurt to wait... another day or two... oh boy.

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Willow Shine Diana

**Starclan Academy**

_Episode Eight_

Hi I'm Diana Shine, or Willow as everyone calls me. I'm a sophomore. I had to cut Jay Feather short on his question today because I had to go to _chorus_.

"Hey Gray, hey Millie!"

"You're late Willow Shine! Ash Fur was about to call the office." Millie whispered. The cool thing about _chorus _in this school is that sophomores and juniors sing together. Freshman's and seniors are on their own, I'm not sure why though...

"I know, but I was talking to Jay."

"Ohhhhh... Jay..."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!"

"Girls! Can we please stop talking?" We call Mr. Fur that because he always looks so, ashy. His face, clothes, hair... everything. He's also Mouse Fur's cousin. I can definitely see the resemblance.

"Yes sir."

-"So, why were you late Willow?"

"I was late because I was talking to Jay."

"Oh! Now I see!"

"You know, Millie said the same thing Gray! Why?"

"I don't know...!" Gray changed to a high pitched falsetto voice.

"We got to go...!" Millie changed to a higher pitch too!

"Oh, grow up you guys!"

"Haha! Ok Willow, but we do have to go. Com'n Millie!"

"Hmph. Bye." they walked away towards their next class. I walked the other way towards _study hall_. Me and Jay have that class together I'll ask him what he was going to say then.

"Hmmm? Whats that?" I realized I was talking out loud, but still... this beautiful noise was wafting out of the _band room_. I can't help myself. I run towards the door and tentatively look through the window of the door. Oh my gosh! It's Jay! He's playing... the guitar? I didn't know he could do that, let alone play an instrument! I mean it's kind of a stretch, even for someone like Jay Feather. I slowly open the door, as so not to make any noise and walk in as quietly as I can. I sit on the floor, watching his head bend over the guitar and listening to the quiet and gentle music coming from the acoustic. His hands cascading rhythmically over the strings, I am very fascinated.

"Enjoying yourself, Willow?" gah! How- how- "I'm not completely helpless you know."

"Yeah, I know. But do you know that _band _is over? We have to go to _study hall_."

"Of course, but sometimes I would like to be alone doing something like this." he stroked the guitar face with his hand. "Some people just can't keep their mouth shut because a blind man is playing the guitar."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize... I'll leave..." I got up to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"No. I mean, you don't have to leave. I believe you can keep my secret, right?"

"Yes. Yes I will."

"Thank you." he got up to put his guitar away. When the zipper was almost to the top he looked over his shoulder at me. "Willow?"

"Yes?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Well... I-I-... Willow, will- will you be... my girlfriend?" he turned around to face me. I-I-...

"I thought you'd never ask!" I threw myself into his arms and hugged him. He stood there for a moment before he hesitantly put his arms around me. I slowly breathed in and out on his shirt.

"So... this is a... yes?"

"Of course. Of course I will." I whispered. We walked hand in hand out of the _band room_. To our next class. I don't know about him, but I know this is going to be a really good day.

_**To be continued...**_


	9. White Storm Samson

**Starclan Academy**

_Episode Nine_

Hi, my name is White Storm. Actually, that's the nickname. My _real_ name is Samson Storm. I get my nickname from the fact my hair is bone white. It's natural, no hair dye, no bleaching, all natural. It's one, bold fashion statement. I'm just glad there are no fashion police in our school. Ooh, wait. I spoke too soon. There might not be direct fashion police in our school, but the three girls headed my way certainly do voice their opinions.

"White... Storm. What's this?" Heather Tail eyed me, leaned back on her legs and chewed her gum with her mouth ajar, spitting saliva everywhere.

"Well, Heather, if just close your blender for a moment I'll tell you." I was the same height as her even though I was a grade higher than she was so it was easy for her to pick on me. I put my hand on her chin and closed her mouth. Night Cloud and Holly Leaf, the two girls in her posse, were stifling silent chuckles and Heather was turning crimson red. "I was feeling in a light mood. And calm down before you blow a vessel..."

"Shut-up White! I don't want your petty advice! And wearing totally white is not the way to show ANYTHING!" yes, I was wearing white from head to toe. Maybe tomorrow I wear black or red or something else...

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, hot-head." Heather shot me a devilish glare before whipping her dirty blonde hair in my face and walking away. "Glad that's over..."

"Glad what's over?"

"Wahhh! Gosh, Willow Pelt! You can't keep sneaking up on me like that!"

"Oh, stop being so formal. Willow is fine."

"I'm sorry. But Willow isn't a nickname for you but Willow SHINE has that for a nickname. It's just so confusing!" Willow is also a senior.

"I know. She stole my name."

"You can't blame her for having people name her that."

"I guess. Anyways, what's the deal? Ooh, wait. Let me guess... Heather Tail and her gang?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I don't think they would like your getup."

"What? Is it so wrong?"

"No no! I like it! But those girls just have so high standards. Just because you got some fancy designer clothing it instantly means you rule the school. Well, in their minds at least."

"Hey, you don't need fancy clothes to be my girl..."

"What?"

"N-nothing... Hey, where are you going next?"

"The _science room._ Why?"

"Well, can I be as so fortunate to escort the fair maiden to the room smelling of sulfur and bleach?" I changed my voice to very good british accent. I bowed to make my point.

"Hmm. Yes. Yes you may." She curtsied as I took her hand and sauntered down to the _science room._ I have to ask her out sooner or later. When I do though, I'm definitely going to be a shoe in for her heart! Yeah, definitely!

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Squirrel Flight Susan

**Starclan Academy**

_Episode Ten_

Hi, I'm Susan Flight, or Squirrel if you want my nickname. My sister is the boy-less Leaf Pool. But I do believe I heard she's eyeing someone special. I've got to ask her once I get the chance. The last time I saw her was when she bumped into the new kid, Storm Fur. I'm now in the library with Jay, Lion and Bramble.

"Okay, today I would like you kids to read quietly for this class." yeah, our teacher isn't exactly the most _eventful_ person in this school. Mr. Star, or Night Star as we call him, is probably the most boring teacher yet. I love books, but he is gonna make me hate them real quick.

"Psst! Bramble!"

"What, Squirrel?"

"Did you hear? I think Leaf is eyeing a special someone!"

"Really! Tha-"

"Mr. Claw and Ms. Flight! Do I have to wright you up both detention for flirting... again?"

*sigh* "No, Mr. Star."

"Good. READ." I rose my book over my eyes.

"Sorry, Bramble! This must be a hassle for you..." he rose his book too.

"No. If I have to go, at least it's with you."

"Awwww! Oh, shhhh! Night Star is looking over here again. See you next period?"

"Definitely."

-"Finally! It's the end of the period!" Lion put his hand to his forehead while rolling his eyes.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Hey, the library is doing a contest for winning the new book, _Warriors: Into the Wild. _I think I'm gonna do it. How hard can...ah..."

"It's a book test, Jay. And why would winning a book be so great? You can't _read._"

"I could get it in Braille."

"Yeah, well how are you going to do the test?"

"Com'n Bramble! Don't be so dense! I'm gonna ask Willow to help me!"

"Ah, the hot new couple!"

"Shut-up!" Jay picked up a piece of paper from the desk with the contest on it. "I'm gonna go to her right now! I wish I thought of this during _Study Hall._"

"Hey wait, Hotshot!"

"What now, Squirrel?"

"The contest in your hand is gonna be real easy... It's blank."

"Haha... I knew that..."

"Here." he snatched it angrily out of my hand.

"Bye!" he left quickly and met up with Willow, who greeted him with a hug.

"Hey Squirrel, you think my brother has a chance for that new book?" "Yes. Unlike you, Lion, Jay actually reads."

"Hey, reading didn't get me where I am today."

"Yes, and where is that?"

"Aw, shut-up! Anyways I got to catch up with Heather. Catch you later!"

"Com'n Bramble! We gotta go to _Cooking _now."

"Yep, can't wait!"

"Yeah, you do have that culinary touch!"

"Well, Ms. Flight. Shall I take you to _Cooking_?"

"No, no. You're doing it all wrong! Mr. Star is more scratchy voiced."

"Like this?"

"Hehe! Yeah that's right! Lets go!" oh, Bramble! You're so the guy I was looking for! I can't wait till Leaf finds that someone to sweep her off her feet too!

_**To be continued...**_


	11. Storm Fur Leon

**Starclan Academy**

_Episode Eleven_

"Okay class, I want you to turn to page 63 in your textbooks and see why apple buds turn into apples..." I kind of drone out to Broken Star's gruff and monotone voice. I don't know his real name, but we gave him the name Broken because he sure has one Broken life. He went to jail once for pushing a kid around. Well, thats what I heard. I don't even know why the school let him work here, I think he probably lied on his resume. Tiger Star is worse though, but that's a story for another day. I know Leaf has shut him off too because she's writing something on the front of her notepad.

"Whatcha drawing, Leaf?" I whisper. She looks startled and quickly opens her notebook to a blank page.

"Nothing! Um... Apples! I was drawing apples! Broken wanted us too read about apples, so apples I draw! Hehe..."

"Well, I bet they're good. I've seen other drawing of yours in the _art room_. Your really good!"

"Thanks, Storm...!" is she... blushing? "Oh, I think we should resume this chat another time. Broken Star is giving us dirty looks..."

"Okay..." *RIIIINNNG!*

"See ya later Storm!" and with that, Leaf was gone, leaving me staring helplessly behind her... I take my leave, and exit the room. Oh, by the way, my name is Fur. Storm, Fur. Or Leon... my real name is Leon Fur, but everyone calls me Storm. You know how the weather, or storms, can change quickly? Well apparently my mood changes like a storm. I don't get it though, its not like my mood changes excessively. Hehe, I mean EVERYONES mood CHANGES. Just cause I transferred to Starclan Academy from Tribe Academy only because the mascot is a tiger, doesn't mean my mood changes excessively. I mean, my mom was all for it!

"The kids here are also a lot nicer than my old school..."

"Is that because _LEAF _is here?"

"JAY! When did you get here?"

"Iv'e _BEEN _here! It's your fault you spaced out!"

"And anyways! What makes you think that it's just cuz Leaf's here?"

"Cause its _obvious _that your _smitten with the young maiden._"

"Wh- what?"

"Sorry, I just came from history class. We were studying the middle ages."

"Whatever. Why would you think I'm- Heeey! Your trying out for the book contest!"

"Yes Storm. Don't change the subject. Com'n, I KNOW your _in loooove_!"

"He he ha! Thats, thats crazy!"

"Storm. HONESTLY. I may be blind, but I'm not stupid."

"Oh, fine! I love Leaf!"

"Love what, Jay?"

"WAAAH! Leaf! Um... I, I..."

"He loves life!" Jay piped in. Thank you Jay! You saved me from a certain death!

"Life? Okay... I have to go to science. Storm can you save me a seat on the bus at the end of the day? It gets pretty crowded."

"Um... sure..."

"Oh and Jay, pssst psst psst. Bye!" and with that Leaf walked away. Oh, she's so beautiful when she walks away... headphones on, reading a magazine...

"Oh Jay! What did she say?"

"Oh, that's between me and her. Sorry man."

"Fine. When should I ask her?"

"SOON! Very soon. You spacing out at random times in the day when you see her, creeps me out."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Helping each other with book contests!"

"Why?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'M BLIND. This sheet could be blank for all I know."

"Okay, fine. After school meet me at my house, here's the address."

"Thanks man. Gotta go!"

"Oh! Wait! Why can't Willow do it?"

"Because she has dance practice and I have to hand this sheet in by tomorrow."

"Oh okay." I'm so glad! Jay actually thinks I have a chance with Leaf! Happy day!

"Oh! Storm save me a seat in social studies! Riiiight neeext to yooou!"

"Keep talkin' and your contest buddy quits!"

"Haha! Stooorm and Leeaaf, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut UP!" All I know, other than Jay's big mouth, today is gonna finish nicely! I will be able to simply sweep Leaf off her feet and we can ride into the sunset with an endless love! Oh happy DAY!

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
